In recent years, the use of chemicals for controlling various biological forms has found widerspread acceptance among many people. This is especially true among agriculturalists interested in controlling fungal and terrestrial plants. For example, chemical compositions have previously been applied to the soil or to the foliage of fully developed plants, thereby destroying certain types of plants in a selective manner and allowing others to continue their growth in a more favorable environment. This type of control, enabling certain plants to grow freely unhampered by competing noxious plants, has also been achieved by the application of chemical compositions to the soil, which chemical compositions either prevent termination of undesirable seeds or destroy the emerging seedlings immediately after germination. Other dangers confronting plant growth and crop yields occur in the form of plant diseases. These threats to desirable plant life have been lessened by the application of fungicides to the soil, foliage of the plants, and surrounding atmosphere.
Very effective control and protection of desirable plant life is therefore possible through the use of chemicals formulated to provide protection as selective herbicides and fungicides. However, all requirements for effectiveness and selectivity among pesticides have not been satisfied. There are still many demands to satisfy among agriculturalists and others, either for more effective pesticides with selectivity comparable to old pesticides, or for pesticides with a different selectivity.